


Нелепая ошибка

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Нелепая ошибка

— Откуда это у тебя?  
Уилл взглянул на Теслу поверх книги: тот вертел в руках прозрачный пузырек с янтарного цвета жидкостью внутри и с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал его.  
— Подарок, — коротко ответил Уилл, возвращаясь к чтению.  
Но присутствие Теслы, который уселся на край стола и задумчиво смотрел на пузырек, отвлекало и мешало сосредоточиться.  
— Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, — Тесла поставил пузырек на стол. — Вряд ли ты смог бы позволить себе такое сокровище, с твоей-то зарплатой… Кстати, сколько Хелен тебе платит?  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Уилл, гадая, стоит ли жертвовать старинной книгой и запускать ее в нагло ухмыляющееся лицо Теслы, или все же пожалеть потрепанный фолиант.  
— О боже, — Тесла продолжал весело скалиться, — неужели все так плохо? На что же ты живешь?  
Уилл, поняв, что уже в третий раз перечитывает одно и то же предложение и абсолютно не понимает его смысла, захлопнул книгу, положил ее на колени и недовольно посмотрел на Теслу.  
— Магнус платит мне, как и всем в Убежище, но ты не входишь в список тех, с кем я стал бы обсуждать свое финансовое положение. Понятно? Кстати, разве ты не должен сейчас прятать свой драгоценный зад от нее?  
— Скажем так, мы… не то чтобы я был реабилитирован в ее глазах, но и не придется больше ютиться по этим птичьим клеткам, которые кому-то в голову пришло назвать спальней для прислуги, которой у Хелен, кстати, даже нет, — поморщился он, проводя указательным пальцем по корешкам книг, лежащим как попало на письменном столе.  
Уилл криво усмехнулся. Он не спрашивал, почему Тесла до сих пор ошивается в Убежище, а не сбежал на другой континент от гнева Магнус, потому что ответ был слишком очевиден: сама же Хелен и заставляла его быть все еще здесь. Точнее, его чувство вины и понимание того, что на этот раз действительно перегнул палку.  
Ну и, конечно же, кто бы сомневался, что свое он получит. Иначе и быть не могло. Сколько бы раз Тесла ни косячил, ровно столько же будет прощен. Рано или поздно, но будет. Далеко за примером ходить не надо было: последняя его попытка вернуть себе вампирский облик привела к тому, что Магнус в порыве ярости велела ему убираться с глаз долой и больше никогда не рассчитывать на ее помощь, если он попадет в беду. Но Тесла все еще был в Убежище, что могло означать только одно: скоро Магнус оттает, и не только простит, но точно так же бросится его спасать, если он окажется в очередной глубокой заднице. И первый этап, похоже, уже был пройден.  
Уилл внимательнее всмотрелся в Теслу. Тот мог сколько угодно строить из себя все такого же жизнерадостного, каким он был прежде, и все так же продолжать ухмыляться, но от взгляда Уилла не ускользнула едва заметная усталость на его лице, первые признаки сеточки морщин вокруг глаз и седина в волосах. Уилл мог лишь предполагать, что чувствует Тесла, став, пусть и не совсем простым, но все же смертным, а вот понять его в полной мере — нет.  
— «Зелья и снадобья для укрепления здоровья южноафриканских племен», — прочитал вслух Тесла название одной из книг и тем самым вывел из задумчивости Уилла. — Ты собрался в Африку растеньица собирать? Здоровье шалит, Уильям?  
— Нет, пытаюсь понять, что это. — Уилл указал на пузырек, стоявший рядом с бедром Теслы. — Я не собираюсь пить непонятно что.  
— Тебе сделали такой подарок, не объяснив, что это такое? — глаза Теслы расширились в непритворном удивлении.  
— Можно и так сказать, — вздохнул Уилл. — Если я правильно понял того шамана, то это настойка для укрепления бодрости тела и духа. Я не силен в языке этого племени, а к Магнус подходить чревато для здоровья кое из-за кого, — с упреком добавил он.  
Тесла расхохотался, и продолжал до тех пор, пока Уилл не запустил в него диванной подушкой.  
— Ты знаешь, что это, — Уилл не спрашивал, он был уверен в своей догадке, и нахмурился, когда Тесла зашелся в очередном приступе смеха. — Не просветишь?  
— О, да, Уильям. Это, — Тесла поднял пузырек и жидкость в нем засверкала в падающих на нее солнечных лучах, — действительно для бодрости тела. Точнее, для некоторых его определенных частей. Одной крохотной капельки достаточно, и будешь таким бодреньким, что сам не обрадуешься. А твоя дама сердца, если не примет вместе с тобой, и подавно.  
Уилл непонимающе уставился на Теслу.  
— Ты о чем вообще?  
— Это афродизиак, дурень, — Тесла, едва сдерживая смех, широко улыбался. — Причем мощнейший. Не та ерунда, которую люди считают сексуальными стимуляторами, а самый настоящий. Аномальный, конечно же, если хочешь знать такие подробности. Но вот из чего он — лучше не спрашивай, побереги психику.  
— Ты, должно быть шутишь.  
Уилл надеялся, что ослышался. Надеялся, что Тесла решил его странным образом разыграть. Но тот продолжал веселиться.  
— Хочешь проверить, шучу ли я? Только давай сразу договоримся, кто сверху: ты или я? — проговорил он сквозь смех и подергал бровями.  
Еще одна подушка полетела в Теслу.  
— Ты невыносим, — покачал головой Уилл и протер уставшие и слипающиеся глаза.  
— Я серьезен, парень, — веселость с Теслы как рукой сняло.  
Он спрыгнул со стола, подошел к Уиллу и, склонившись к нему, прошептал в ухо:  
— И я надеюсь, ты не сделаешь с этим ничего такого, о чем мне потом пришлось бы тебя заставлять жалеть, Уильям.  
Он сунул ему в руку пузырек и выпрямился. Ни следа веселья, только угрожающее выражение лица.  
— Ты совсем рехнулся? — Уилл ошарашенно посмотрел на него.  
— Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты смотришь на нее? — Тесла снова нагнулся и ткнул указательным пальцем ему в грудь. — Я тебя предупредил.  
Тесла развернулся на каблуках и пошел к дверям.  
— Ты псих! — крикнул ему в спину Уилл, но ответа не получил.  
Вертя в руках пузырек, он решил, что, афродизиак или нет, но лучше спрятать от греха подальше и не экспериментировать.  
— Ну что на этот раз, — он выронил пузырек и вскочил с дивана, когда по всему дому разнесся противный звук сигнализации.  
Он не успел дойти до первого же поворота коридора, когда по внутренней связи по всему дому раздался голос Генри:  
— Отбой, ребята, ложная тревога.  
Уилл вернулся в библиотеку и замер перед диваном в легком замешательстве: пузырек исчез. Обшарив все вокруг и убедившись, что тот не упал на пол и никуда случайно не закатился, Уилл поднялся и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:  
— Тесла…

— У тебя, что, проблемы с доверием? — с порога сказал Уилл, едва вошел в лабораторию Теслы.  
— Я никому не доверяю, кроме себя, — Тесла не смотрел на него, склонившись к монитору компьютера. — Ну и Хелен еще. И не знаю даже, то ли поздравить тебя со столь запоздалым открытием, то ли посочувствовать.  
— Верни его.  
— Что бы ты ни имел в виду, я ничего твоего не брал, — Тесла наконец взглянул на Уилла.  
И если Уилл еще не разучился читать по лицам, то Тесла не лгал. Впрочем, актер из него порой был неплохой. Очень даже неплохой.  
— Афродизиак. Он пропал. И знал о нем только ты.  
— Ты, что, оставил его без присмотра? Можешь не отвечать, и так ясно. Где?

— Ты идиот, — уже раз в пятый сказал Тесла, когда они шли к кабинету Магнус, которая вызвала их к себе.  
Уилл только закатывал глаза и шел молча. То, что поиск афродизиака, который мог взять кто угодно и даже не подозревать, что это, откладывался, не прибавляло радости.

— У меня внеплановая телеконференция завтра утром, — сказала Магнус, перебирая бумаги. — Поэтому ты отправишься в порт встречать грузовое судно с Николой.  
— Что? — одновременно спросили Уилл и Тесла и переглянулись.  
Сейчас никому из них не доставляло большой радости находиться рядом друг с другом.  
— Вот только не отрицайте, что не спелись за моей спиной. Разве не ты, Уилл, покрывал Николу и делал вид, будто не знаешь, что он в Убежище?  
Уилл даже не удивился тому, что Магнус знала о присутствии Николы. Она была раздражена, но он бы не стал с уверенностью говорить, что причиной этого раздражения являются только они с Теслой. Завтра должны были привезти новорожденного детеныша одного редкого абнормала, и Магнус лично хотела проследить за его транспортировкой в Убежище. И она очень не любила, когда что-то или кто-то нарушал ее планы.  
— Сделаем в лучшем виде, любовь моя, — Тесла расплылся в широкой улыбке, но с таким же успехом он мог улыбаться и стене: произведенный эффект был примерно одинаковым.  
— Подлиза, — прошептал Уилл, оборачиваясь к распахнувшейся двери.  
В кабинет вошел Здоровяк с подносом в руках, на котором стояли две чаши и заварной чайник.  
— Спасибо, — Магнус тепло улыбнулась Здоровяку, принимая из его рук дымящуюся чашку чая.  
Уилл скорчил Здоровяку кислую гримасу и уставился в свою чашку.  
— Я вроде бы ничего плохого ему не сделал, — пробормотал Уилл, отхлебывая чай и отчаянно пытаясь представить вместо него кофе.  
Вышло, конечно же, так себе.  
— М, — Магнус отстранила от себя чашку и нахмурилась.  
— Кажется, он переборщил с сахаром, — буркнул Уилл, делая еще глоток. — Как-то слишком даже для меня.  
— И вкус странный, — Магнус сделал еще один небольшой глоток, поморщилась и поставила чашку на стол.  
Уилл перехватил до странного очень недобрый взгляд Теслы и приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, пытаясь вспомнить, чем успел досадить ему. Но ответ пришел оттуда, откуда Уилл меньше всего ожидал. Случайно брошенный взгляд на Магнус сказал ему больше, чем хотелось бы знать: грудь ее тяжело вздымалась, натягивая еще больше и без того облегающее элегантное черное платье, нижняя губа была закушена, а пальцы медленно барабанили по подлокотникам кресла. Она переводила задумчивый и оценивающий взгляд с Уилла на Теслу, и обратно.  
Уилл почувствовал, что джинсы стали ему немного тесноваты. Он мало что понимал в афродизиаках, но не был уверен, что они должны были действовать именно так, не говоря уже о том, чтобы мгновенно. Но он припомнил, что Тесла вроде бы говорил об аномальной природе происхождения, так что Уилл перестал удивляться, чувствуя, как его член твердеет и натягивает ткань джинс.  
Он царапнул ногтями по обивке подлокотника дивана и закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое возбуждение.  
— Прошу прощения, — Магнус поднялась. — Я отлучусь… на пару минут.  
— Ей не хватит пары минут, это уж точно, — хмыкнул Тесла, когда за Магнус закрылась дверь, и посмотрел на Уилла, следя за его неловкими движениями и растягивая губы в кривой усмешке.  
— Что, штанишки не по размеру? — поддразнил он Уилла. — Смотри, как бы не треснули от такой натуги.  
— Заткнись, а?  
— Рука помощи не требуется? — Тесла продолжал измываться над ним, а Уилл гадал, что будет, если он ответит «да».  
— Это все ты, гад, — простонал он. — Не поверю, что ты не причем. Только не могу понять, за что еще и меня?  
— Полегче на поворотах, парень, — Тесла посерьезнел. — Если я когда-нибудь и смогу оказаться в одной постели с Хелен, то уж точно не таким способом. Такой метод мне совсем не по душе, уж поверь.  
— Да неужели? — Уилл скривился. — Ты же о ней даже наяву бредишь, так что я не…  
Уилл заткнулся и моргнул, надеясь, что это шутки его воображения, но на пороге кабинета стояла Магнус. И ее разъяренный мечущийся взгляд с одного на другого ничего хорошего не обещал.  
— Никола, — ледяной тон Магнус не смог скрыть возбужденной хрипотцы в ее голосе. — Ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
Она бросила взгляд на полупустую чашку чая на своем столе, а Уилл едва не застонал от досады, и не только от нее. Было бы странно надеяться, что Магнус не свяжет чай и внезапное возбуждение.  
— Я? — Тесла искренне изумился. — Это вот пусть он объясняет, — он ткнул пальцем в Уилла и добавил: — Следить лучше за своими вещами надо, Уильям. А тебе, Хелен, выпороть своих детишек, чтобы впредь не брали чужого и не пытались ставить эксперименты.  
— Заткнись.  
— Уилл! Я внимательно слушаю, Никола.  
Магнус встала между ним и Уиллом и скрестила руки на груди. Уилл вжался в спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Магнус стояла к нему спиной и в опасной близости. Он подумал, что это было так опрометчиво с ее стороны.  
— Никола, я жду.  
— Можно подумать, я единственный во всем мире, способный натворить дел, — Тесла картинно вздохнул, откинул голову на спинку кресла и заговорил.  
Он рассказал Магнус почти все: упустил только причину, по которой афродизиак остался без присмотра в библиотеке, и Уилл тут же дополнил эту почему-то намеренно упущенную деталь, недобро глядя при этом на Теслу.  
— Ты не говорил, что получил какой-то подарок от того шамана, — нахмурилась Магнус, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Уилл следил за ней из-под полуопущенных век. И завидовал ее выдержке.  
— Тебе было не до меня, — Уилл махнул рукой на Теслу. — А лезть под горячую руку со всякой ерундой не очень-то хотелось.  
— Это вовсе не ерунда…  
— Серьезно? — Тесла посмотрел на Магнус, потом перевел взгляд на Уилла. — Даже вампиром быть не надо, чтобы почувствовать, как от вас прет возбуждением, а вы… треплетесь? Ах, ну да, конечно… Не буду мешать, развлекайтесь.  
— Ты невыносим, Никола, — покачала головой Магнус.  
Рука ее дернулась, она провела по бедру и, развернувшись, буквально вылетела из кабинета.  
— Поверить не могу, что она подслушивала, — сказал Уилл.  
— О, поверь, она еще и не на такое способна, — Тесла задумчиво смотрел ей вслед. — Ну а ты… — он повернулся к Уиллу.  
— Иди к черту. Дорогу сам найдешь, — Уилл поднялся, чувствуя отчаянное желание залезть под ледяной душ.

Весь следующий день Уилл избегал встреч с Магнус и, по возможности, с Теслой тоже. Один раз, утром, он столкнулся с ней в коридоре, когда спешил в порт, напрочь забыв, что должен был ехать туда вместе с Теслой. И Магнус ему напомнила об этом. А Уиллу отчего-то было очень неловко смотреть ей в глаза, хотя особой вины за вчерашний досадный инцидент он не чувствовал. Но в итоге Магнус оказалась занята делами других Убежищ и было проще простого не попадаться ей на глаза.  
А вечером он сделал вид, что не заметил вошедшего в его кабинет Теслу. Но было не так-то просто сосредоточиться на работе, когда тот чуть ли не нависал над Уиллом.  
— Полюбуйся, — сказал он, когда Уилл наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
Он выронил ручку при виде двух абсолютно одинаковых пузырьков с янтарной жидкостью внутри, которые Тесла поставил перед ним.  
— Если ты все еще сомневаешься в моей невиновности, то вот тебе доказательства, — Тесла буквально светился самодовольством. — Вчера, в тот момент, когда завыла тревога, ваш лохматый олух решил навести порядок в библиотеке и очень удивился, увидев на диване, вот ни за что не поверишь, якобы свое успокоительное средство, которое он подливает Хелен в чай каждый вечер. Иногда и тебе тоже, кстати. Он просто перепутал их, и в его блохастую голову как-то не пришло проверить свои запасы.  
— Они же абсолютно одинаковые, — Уилл протер глаза и тряхнул головой.  
— Для меня это тоже был большой сюрприз. Но вообще-то не совсем. Смотри, — Тесла поднял один из пузырьков и поднес поближе к лампе. — Этот чуть темнее и с розоватыми прожилками.  
— Так, и который из них мой? Я, знаешь ли, не особо приглядывался…  
— Этот, — Тесла придвинул к нему тот, что был чуть посветлее, хотя Уиллу все еще казалось, что разницы между ними никакой.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Можно проверить, — пожал плечами Тесла и взял тот, который предположительно принадлежал Здоровяку.  
Налив из графина немного воды в стакан, он капнул туда из пузырька и подал Уиллу.  
— Ну и? — Тесла побарабанил пальцами по столу, когда Уилл, выпив воду, замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
— Ты сказал, что это не твой метод, — он со страдальческим стоном развалился в кресле, понимая, что это будет долгая и мучительная ночь для него.  
— Речь шла о Хелен, — Тесла хищно улыбался. — А вот ты — совсем другое дело…


End file.
